De citas traidoras, rubias cachondas y pornografía yaoi
by Genee
Summary: [Advertencia: se tratan temas sensibles] Kou y Sora no podían creer que Taichi prefiriera a las rubias por sobre los pelirrojos. Taichi también estaba dolido, ¡¿por qué Koushirou miraba porno de de chinos gay si lo tenía a él disponible! Ah, pero no era el único ofendido, K también estaba enfadado con Sora por buscar citas en la red. [Del Proyecto 1-8;Mendigas fickeras. Para Chia]


**_Disclaimer:_ ** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historia nacida de la mentecilla de Chia Moon al pedir un Kou xSorax Taichi que hablasen de citas, rubias y porno gay en _Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8_

 **Advertencias:** Contenido que para ciertas personas resulta incómodo.

Trato temas sobre homosexualidad, relaciones de una chica x dos chicos (poliamor), así como también recurro a palabras fuertes y temas tabúes acerca de pornografía y escenas un tanto explicitas.

* * *

 **De citas traidoras, rubias cachondas y porno yaoi.**

Dentro de un modesto apartamento de sesenta metros cuadrados aproximadamente, dos pelirrojos y un castaño se miraban desafiante a los ojos.

La pelirroja número uno fulminaba con su mirada al desgreñado castaño; no soportaba la traición. Su mente volaba sin poder evitarlo hacia la infinita imaginación, que se divertía con ella, al mostrar imágenes en su cabeza de un castaño que soñaba con hundir su rostro en medio de las dos enormes _te…rrenos_ ; sí, eso, terrenos, ¡no! Montañas. En las dos enormes montañas que eran los senos de una rubia insípida; no lo toleraba, ¿cómo podía cambiarla por una rubia? ¿Acaso siempre fantaseaba con ese color oxigenado cuando pensaba en pajea… _satisfacer_ sus necesidades masculinas? ¿Qué tenía de malo mirar pornografía de mujeres pelirrojas? Prefería eso a sentir el puñal atravesar mil veces su corazón y, no podía negarlo, su ego ya desinflado.

—¿Rubias? ¿En serio? ¡¿Rubias?!

En cambio, el castaño que hacia el esfuerzo por ignorar los ojos carmesíes de la enfurruñada pelirroja sobre su nuca, no dejaba de pensar en por qué su novio tenía que estar viendo videos de chicos desnudos en posiciones extrañas. _¡Bah!_ Le importaba un comino las posiciones de los chinos contorsionistas homosexuales, lo que le molestaba era el descaro del pelirrojo número dos que no reparaba en sus sentimientos, ¿era muy difícil poner los ojos grises en su bronceado cuerpo y no en los de otro chico? ¡Si entrenaba todos los días su cuerpo para que no tuvieran que mirar hacia otro lado! Le dolía, le dolía hasta por los codos, la abofeteada psicológica que le giraba la cara —hipotéticamente— de un lado a otro sin compasión. Lo peor era que desde que estaba en el gimnasio no había recibido un elogio por parte de ninguno de los pelirrojos hacia su abdomen dividido en cuadros de chocolate; en cambio, el pelirrojo número uno se limitaba a mirar mala porno gay china. ¿Prefería los videos a la vida real? Era él quién se lo perdía.

—Si lo que querías era que doblara mi cuerpo como en esa orgía de chinos, pudiste haberme pedido hacer el intento.

Los celos lo carcomían, pero no tanto como al segundo pelirrojo que sudaba como burro en un sauna. A diferencia de los primeros dos, él no buscaba hacer mucho contacto visual directo con ninguno. Le costaba comprender sus sentimientos. Nunca se había sentido en la vida tan decepcionado y avergonzado como en ese instante. Que la pelirroja número uno descubriera en su laptop videos de hombres desnudos dándose _cariño_ no era peor que haber descubierto, por culpa de la lengua suelta del castaño, las citas en líneas que la pelirroja —que echaba fuego por las orejas— buscaba tener. Hizo los cálculos una y otra vez; al final dedujo que la menos insatisfecha de los tres debería de ser ella. Tenía a dos chicos que la ayudaban a mojar por las noches las sábanas de sudor y… otras segregaciones más de su cuerpo. No podía si quiera quejarse, sabía de buena fuente lo buen amante que el castaño desgreñado podía llegar a ser y, aunque él sentía ciertas dudas sobre su desempeño en la cama, estaba totalmente seguro que en momentos claves logró hacerla gritar su nombre. El rostro se le puso del color de su cabellera por haber llegado a esa imagen mental. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ella, de nuevo, ese vacío en su pecho que le obligaba a formar con sus cejas oscuras una V pronunciada.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse de la mirada acusadora del castaño desgreñado, pero él lo cortó en seco; el pelirrojo número uno cerró la boca, el castaño desgreñado habló:

—¿Sientes que no te satisfago? ¡¿Por qué no me miras a mí así?!

—Tú qué dices… no sabía que tenías gustos tan simples. De nuevo, ¿ _rubias_ , en serio?

—Me siento igual de enfadado que tú, pensé que le gustaban los pelirrojos como nosotros, pero eso no le quita peso a tu falta, ¿cuántos más necesitas para que las cuentas te den exactas?

—Espera, espera, no fue a mí a quien consiguieron viendo porno yaoi.

—Sí, pero él tiene razón, al menos se podría decir que mirar pornografía sirve para aumentar las hazañas en la cama, sin embargo, lo tuyo es más grave, ¿es que piensas dejarnos por otros hombres? ¿En qué hemos fallado?

—¡Esto es un motín!

—Me sentiría mejor si quisieras hablar de tus problemas con nosotros, ¿estamos tan mal que quieres restar o sumar uno más a tu relación?

—Mira quién habla de _querer hablar._ Tú eres quién debe de contar _todo_ y decirme por qué rayos miras porno de hombre con hombre ¡y en orgias! ¿Es acaso una fantasía sexual? Podría hablar con Yamato si eso es lo que…

—¡Cállense! _Y sí_ , yo me sentiría también mejor si dejaran de ver a rubias pechugonas calientes y prefabricadas y/o a chinos enanos haciendo el tren con sus salchichas.

—¡Que yo no fui…! —dijeron al unísono.

—Yo tampoco, pero está claro que ninguno de los dos me cree. ¿Saben qué? Espero se sientan a gusto durmiendo en el sofá esta noche. Yo me voy a dormir.

Tras sus palabras, cogió rumbo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpetazo digno merecedor de un premio al portazo más sonoro de la historia.

Y bueno, a estas alturas de la vida ya deben de haber deducido por qué Taichi, Koushirou y Sora se encontraban en medio de la sala discutiendo sobre citas, rubias calientes y porno homosexual. No había sido más que la desafortunada coincidencia de… ¿Saben qué? Creo que es mejor que se enteren por sí mismos.

Recapitulemos; todo sucedió hace tres días, cuando Koushirou descargó de la base de datos del Digimundo un archivo que, en teoría, debería haber descargado en su oficina por poseer más seguridad. Al estar de vacaciones se le hizo un poco frustrante tener que esperar. El no tener paciencia fue su primer error.

El segundo error fue el de haberse levantado del escritorio para ir a buscar una nueva botella de té de oolong mientras el archivo se descargaba. Era ya la octava botella de aquella mañana, pero Koushirou era muy quisquilloso, razón por la que Sora siempre le retaba con cariño, como una mamá osa cuando quiere que su hijo entienda que debe mantener su zona de trabajo limpia en lo posible. Pero Sora no era la mamá de Koushirou, de ser _ese_ el caso, las _cositas_ que realizaban —como el _chiquichiqui_ que hacía sonar la cama por las noches—, la enviarían a las cárceles de mayor seguridad en Japón por incesto. No era el caso, porque se trataban de dos jóvenes adultos que aceptaron sus sentimientos de amor profesados a dos personas a la misma vez, y como no es el caso, no es necesario que hable más del tema, zanjemos esto.

Volviendo a Koushirou, este abrió la nevera en búsqueda de su preciado té frío, ya podía olerlo, saborear la bebida, recitar las propiedades del oolong en su mente, repetir palabra por palabra el enunciado en su etiqueta, es que hasta el color de la bebida lo hacían delirar. Tardó mucho en reconocer sus sentimientos hacia sus dos mejores amigos, pero asimismo, descubrió que desde hace mucho tiempo había encontrado el amor. Era una prueba viviente de la ironía, pasó de no querer a nadie más allá de la amistad, a amar a un castaño, una pelirroja y una bebida que funcionaba en él como Reb bull. No lo aceptaría, pero a veces tomaba unos tragos del té para ganar fuerzas en las noches rítmicas con los otros dos.

Lo cierto era que llevaba muchas horas solo y el encierro de lunes a viernes lo volvían aún más loco de lo normal. Él no se daba cuenta, Taichi sí. Por eso los fines de semana lo obligaba a salir a caminar bajo el sol, servía para darle color a su rostro y para mantener la forma, que como iba, sería la de un bollo relleno de carne si no buscaba equilibrar las tardes de pastelillos con ejercicio.

Koushirou pegó un grito al cielo. ¡Su preciado té de oolong no estaba! Sora, la sensata Sora, la consentidora mujer, la que lo complacía en sus caprichos culinarios no había repuesto su bebida favorita. No podría trabajar sin tener la compañía del té; por ello cogió su bolso, calzó sus zapatos y se puso la chaqueta anaranjada que Mimi tanto odiaba, dispuesto a correr, de ser necesario, a la tienda más cercana.

Salió de casa sin saber que el archivo que se había terminado de descargar pedía permisos para acceder a los datos del computador.

El tercer error no fue culpa de Koushirou, pero sí un efecto colateral al haber aceptado ser la tercera parte de la relación poliamorosa que mantenía con Sora y Taichi, y por no pensar en los detalles importantes de su vida cuando del té de oolong se trataba. Taichi, el bruto y analfabeta técnico de Taichi Yagami, que justo aquella mañana regresó temprano del trabajo por culpa de unas almejas pasadas de tiempo que se comió —pese a las advertencias de Sora— la noche anterior, entró al apartamento quitándose los zapatos, lanzó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y avisó a Koushirou que había llegado a casa.

No recibió, como era de esperarse, una respuesta del pelirrojo. Pero como Koushirou nació para vivir encerrado en su propio mundo, pensó que no lo había escuchado. Se desanudaba la corbata, ya el saco lo había lanzado sobre el respaldo del mueble de la sala, cuando llegó al despacho de Izumi torció los ojos, desilusionado; él no estaba allí y, en conclusión, tampoco en casa.

—Qué vamos a hacer contigo, K —suspiró cansado tras sus palabras.

Sora tenía una regla: no dejar encendido los aparatos electrónicos cuando no estaban en uso. Suspiró, de nuevo, al recordar las palabras de su mujer clavarse fuertemente en sus pensamientos. Koushirou era muy descuidado algunas veces, no le gustaba ver a Sora retarlo, por lo que, si podía, siempre lo ayudaba. Fue dispuesto a apagar el computador cuando se percató del aviso en el recuadro emergente titilando en la pantalla del ordenador.

Cogió el _mouse_ y deslizó el cursor hacia la opción _aceptar._ Iba a hacer _clic_ cuando una vocecilla en su cabeza le advirtió sobre las consecuencias de intervenir en el trabajo de Koushirou.

— _¿Estás seguro que Kou no se enfadará?_ —La vocecilla provenía de su subconsciente, no era estúpido, pero le causaba gracia que ésta tuviera voz de duende como en las películas de Disney—. _Te dice que no interfieras en su trabajo cada vez que puede. ¿Por qué hoy sería diferente?_

 _—_ Pero es que…

Después una nueva voz, que era más nasal que chillona, apareció, interrumpiendo el soliloquio que él aseguraba era una conversación.

 _—… Solo es un_ clic _, nada pasa si aceptas. Le ahorraras trabajo._

Taichi se rascó la cabeza, confundido. La obviedad del asunto era que su subconsciente le advertía, pero él era su propio diablillo también. Y no dudaba en tratarse de convencer. Alegó que como complemento de K tenía el permiso tácito del pelirrojo para ayudarlo cuando fuese necesario. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Dio clic en aceptar. Sus tripas rugieron, las ganas de volver al baño le ganaban. Con toda la confianza para ir a satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, pensó en dar una corrida al baño; no se percató que la pantalla fluctuó, ventanas y más ventanas se fueron abriendo hasta que la computadora colapsó. Giró su cuerpo cuando la bombilla detrás de sí se encendió y apagó.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento, no obstante… ¡Le urgía sentarse en una poceta! Terminó concluyendo que se trataba de un bajón de luz, afuera había máquinas de construcción y lo probable sería que hubiesen tocado algún cable eléctrico.

Invisible a sus ojos una corriente de luz amarilla viajaba desde los puertos de la computadora hasta el cableado que daba hacia los enchufes del hogar. No solo se movía por las redes de electricidad, sino que también viajaba como partículas por el aire, catalizado por las antenas del wifi de la máquina. Para su mala suerte, Koushirou —con su obsesión con la tecnología—, había creado un sistema que _facilitaría_ las tareas del hogar por medio de un control remoto. El mismo control remoto que brillaba y de donde una risa endiablada salía; estaba por salirse con la suya.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Debido a mi bloqueo, tardé mucho en subir esta historia. Hasta ayer estuve escribiendo el reto que Chia linda me dejó tomar, fui una ilusa al creer que podía sacar un fic gracioso de su pedido que de por sí exigía humor en él; a pesar de tener ya días trabajando en él, no fue hasta hoy en la madrugada que hallé la manera de narrar la historia (créanme, esta es más "graciosa" que la anterior versión). A mi no me parece mala, si la subo es porque me convenció, el problema es que escribo para Chia y me da tanto miedo que diga que le guste solo por compromiso (¡Mi _cuore_ , no dudes en lanzarme tomatazos podridos si lo necesito!). Hay dos motivos por los que me atreví a por fin subirlo: 1) hice mi esfuerzo y pese a los miedos, como me gustó, lo subo; 2) quiero mis puntos en Las olimpiadas del foro Proyecto 1-8, ja, ja, ja.

Otra cosa, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, calculo que será two shot, pero no soy experta en escribir breve, como mi cuore.

Ciao,

Genee.

PD: a ver si se sube, porque tal parece que me tienen un boicot los de ff para subir historias.


End file.
